Richnor Spider People
The spider people of Richnor are a sentient race of large spiders that live in Eastern Richnor . They primarily reside in the city of Tad' Juat. They are semi-autonomous, being led by the Pharoah of Tad' Juat, who is technically a duke (under the lord of Bulloca) in the Richnor feudal heirarchy. The spider people are known for their fanatical habit of building monuments, including obelisks, tombs, palaces, and pyramids. Thus, many such structures can be found in the area around Tad' Juat. They are also very skilled at silk crafting, making clothing, carpets, tapestries, armor, weapons, and more. The spider people are historically known for mummifying the dead, a tradition that likely started from their more aggressive ancestors wrapping their victims in silk to keep the prey fresh. Their mummification traditions were changed to become a preservation ceremony for the dead in a more positive light when the spider people became a part of the human empire in richnor. A result of these traditions is the large number of undead that can be found in the area around Tad' Juat. Most of the mummies living inside of cities tend to be more passive and friendly than those found in tombs and other dungeons. Over time, the spider people have rejected many of their more ancient traditions in favor of a more cooperative society. This has lead to a cultural change from the old veneration and presitge focus to a more merchantile and almost touristy society. Also, much of the history of the spider people has been forgotten or lost. Because of this, and the tradition of building monuments, tombs, and the like, archaeologists are frequently drawn to the area. The spider people are related to the Mangmoom Chaw , a race of half-spider half-human people living in the same region. The spider people's history is not well known or defined, but it is assumed they evolved out of the large species of spiders that live in Richnor. They have always resided in the area around Tad' Juat. When the planet began to be colonized by other species, the spider people quickly came into conflict with the lizardmen. They allied themselves with the humans against the lizardmen and fairies when the colony wars began. The humans were victorious, and the spider people have remained a part of the empire ever since. There is still a faint grudge between the spiders and lizardmen despite the war being over for hundreds of years. From what can be found in the main western pyramid, it seems that the pharoah, leader of the spider people, has not always been a spider. From its early history, at least 2 dragon statues can be seen, along with humans, angels, a "hippo tyrant", and other ambiguous forms. It is presumed the spider people are more concerned with preserving their society and adapting rather than sticking strictly to their traditions. Perhaps for this reason, Tad' Juat remains a large, wealthy city to this day, even while some of the older buildings and monuments decay. Like the Lizardmen, but unlike the humans, spider people love weenet tea. Like the humans, but unlike the lizardmen, spider people love hot chocolate. Unlike lizardmen or humans, spider people don't drink alcohol.